


Bye Bye Baby

by Eenna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Kidnapping, M/M, Pedophelia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eenna/pseuds/Eenna
Summary: Peter develops a . . . a fascination. One he is happy to indulge from a distance, until, well, he isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this just . . . happened. I am kinda not sorry.
> 
> Big thanks to Katiana for putting up with my whining and helping me fix it up. She's the best.

The first time Peter spies him, he's in his car with the engine turned off and parked right across the street. He's waiting on his nephew to finish up soccer practice at the high school so he can drive him home.  
  
The boy is on the playground, pouring sand into a little girl's hair. The little girl doesn't like that, and the shriek she lets out can be heard behind the glass of his rolled up windows. She pushes him down and he barely avoids a kick to the ribs as a distraught mother swipes the little girl off her feet and away from the little boy.  
  
Peter doesn't see what happens after that—if the boy gets up, if he's crying or laughing, does a parent come for _him_ —because his nephew opens the door and slides in.  
  
Peter starts the car.  
  
He doesn't know the child, and has never been interested in having any kids himself, but he thinks about that particular boy the whole way home. He thinks about how the red hoodie he wore seemed too warm for the high temperatures, his one missing sneaker, and the choppy haircut he had, as if his mother wasn't sure what she was doing when she cut it.  
  
Peter shifts the car into park.  
  
"Mom said to invite you for dinner," his nephew says after an awkward pause.  
  
Peter slides his sunglasses higher up his nose. "Can't."  
  
"Mom didn't say you were busy."  
  
His sister, a real nightmare. "I am now."  
  
And he is. His nephew shrugs in a way that conveys the sentiment of 'your loss' and gets out of the car.  
  
"Tell your mom hi," Peter says instead.  
  
His nephew gives him another shrug and an awkward wave goodbye.  
  
When Peter puts the car into drive he's planning to go home—really, he is.  
  
Somehow, though, he finds himself back across a familiar street. The playground is deserted of the past clamour of kids, but the boy is still there. He's sitting on the swing, listlessly digging his toes in the sand to get some leverage.  
  
Peter feels like they're the only two people in the world.  
  
That is, until a police cruiser pulls up and a harried man steps out. The boy easily jumps off and leisurely strolls towards the man.  
  
Must be the little boy's dad. Late.  
  
It's really by coincidence that Peter follows once they're on the road. One would think he'd be spotted and evaded.  
  
He isn't.  
  
The cruiser pulls into a driveway of what must be their two story house. They both get out and walk inside, the little boy chatting animatedly and his dad not paying attention.  
  
Peter doesn't know why he sticks around after that. But he’s not there for too long. He’s there just briefly enough that an unidentified car wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
He decides that the next time he comes, he'll need a reason to be in the neighbourhood.  
  
A couple hours pass. Peter sees flickers in the window as the family inside passes them and then the telltale glow of a TV playing a cartoon.  
  
Peter drives away. Eventually.

  
~

  
It’s 6am on a crisp Friday morning.

  
Peter parks a little further away this time. There's a book on the seat beside him, but he doesn't reach for it. From this angle, he can see through the side window—it doesn't have shutters like the front ones do. He’s looking into a dining room of sorts where the little boy is sitting at the table.  
  
He's dressed in his little batman pyjamas, and looks to be barely awake. His dad places a box of cereal in front of him (Froot Loops), followed by a bowl, a spoon, and a carton of milk.  
  
It takes a little while for the boy to coordinate through the ordeal of what goes where to make the cereal edible. The poor thing must be so tired. Children must not be morning people.  
  
There doesn't appear to be a mother.  
  
They both disappear after breakfast for a little while: probably getting ready for the day. Peter doesn’t see Stiles through any of the front upstairs windows, so his room is most likely facing the backyard.  
  
When they walk out the front door and get into the cruiser, Peter follows. Naturally.  
  
The little boy is dropped off at an elementary school.  
  
Peter pulls in two cars behind and rolls the passenger side window down all the way. He gets it down just in time to hear another little boy shout 'Stiles!' and launch himself at Peter's little boy.  
  
The cruiser drives away as soon as the door is closed, but Peter stays.  
  
He parks somewhere else, of course. It's an elementary school, and he's bound to appear suspicious of he's just loitering in the drop off zone.  
  
To be safe, he finds a new spot every hour.  
  
The school lets out for recess at precisely ten twenty five, and lasts for ten minutes. Peter doesn't see Stiles come out. Neither does he see him at lunch. But during the afternoon recess, Peter spots him loitering beside the school wall, watching the redheaded little girl from yesterday. The one that he poured sand on.  
  
When the bell for the end of the day rings, Peter gets out of his car and leans against it. His field of vision is better this way—he doesn't want to miss Stiles.  
  
A grey van picks him up. The little boy from that morning is with him and they both pile into the back.  
  
Peter follows.

  
  
~

  
He spends the next couple of weeks just watching. It's fascinating really.  
  
Stiles is mostly left alone as his dad puts in long hours at the station. John Stilinski. Peter got the name from a faked petition that he prepared and the man signed.  
  
Peter timed it perfectly: Mr. John Stilinski was distracted with a phone call and didn't even scan through the contents of what he was signing.  
  
To school, Stiles is driven. From school, he is picked up by a Melissa—mom of his one and only friend, Scott.

Stiles’ own mom hasn't been in the picture for quite some time.

  
Stiles loves video games, and batman, and eats microwaveable mac & cheese for dinner. Peter suspects it's the only thing an eight year old really knows how to make. His dad doesn't come home till late - late enough that Stiles is getting ready for bed, playing some game on his handheld.  
  
Peter was right. Stiles' bedroom does face the backyard. And Stiles never shuts his blinds.

  
~

  
Peter's phone goes off. The caller ID says 'sister.'  
  
He lets it go to voicemail.  
  
Shortly after, the phone buzzes with a text.  
  
_Haven't seen you in a while. What are you up to?_  
  
Peter doesn't respond.

  
~

  
Really, it all comes down to one critical point. Actually meeting Stiles.  
  
Talking to him.  
  
Introducing himself to him.  
  
All of which have their own consequences. It's not like he could just expect to pull up in an ice cream truck and offer Stiles ice cream.  
  
The kid is smart. Peter doesn't want a scene.  
  
He wants quick in and out.  
  
He gets his chance when Scott doesn't show up for school.

  
~

  
It only takes a single phone call. The receptionist is very nice. Very accommodating. Very gullible.  
  
Peter is a guy from the station. John is kind of busy at the moment, and there's no one that can pick Stiles up from school today. Peter has some time on his hands right now, would it be at all possible to swing by and get him? Stiles could just hang out at the station until both son and father are ready to go home.  
  
When she asks him for his name, he gives her a fake one.  
  
Simultaneously, he can't believe she bought all that bullshit.  
  
She asks when he'll be at the school, and Peter gives her a reasonable time frame. She says Stiles will be ready to go.  
  
In reality, Peter is already there, waiting.

  
~

  
Stiles comes out with a thick cloud of hesitancy around him. And a tiny smidgen of suspicion. He spots Peter right away.  
  
"Hi," Peter says. He restrains himself from just snatching the boy up. He's so close to having him. He just needs to be patient. "Stiles? I'm Peter."  
  
Stiles nervously plays with the strap of his backpack. "Hi." It's not the first time Peter hears his voice, but it's the first time it's directed at him. It makes a shiver run down his back.  
  
"Wanna get in?" Peter tilts his head towards the car he's leaning against. "Your dad is waiting for us."  
  
Lie, obviously.  
  
Stiles doesn't catch it.  
  
Of course, why would he? Peter is approachable. He's normal. He might not be wearing a uniform and might not have a cop car handy, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be an officer of the law or working with his father.  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
They settle, and Peter pulls away from the curb.  
  
"What's keeping him busy?" Stiles asks.  
  
It’s an easy answer, another lie. "A high profile case."  
  
"What kind?" Stiles is inquisitive, curious. His suspicion melts away, like butter on a hot stove.  
  
Peter acts like he's reluctant to answer. "Can't say."  
  
"Oh, come on," Stiles whines, lips twitching with the beginnings of a smile. "I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Peter glances sideways at him and pretends to think about it. "I really shouldn't."  
  
There is a glow in Stiles' eyes and he's way more beautiful up close. And he’s close enough that Peter can make out each and every one of his eyelashes - his eyelashes that frame his big, trusting eyes.  
  
Peter sighs, as if Stiles convinced him to go against his better judgement. "A missing child's case."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
Peter smiles indulgently and slightly shakes his head. "You can't make me say anything more."  
  
"Oh, come on. Other officers tell me _everything_."  
  
It’s a blatant lie, but Peter pretends to study the boy anyway. " _Everything_?"  
  
Stiles nods excitedly, like a bubblehead. "Everything."  
  
"Even all the gruesome details?"  
  
They're just playing now. Peter loves games.  
  
" _Especially_ the gruesome details." The cheeky brat smiles.  
  
Good.  
  
That means Stiles trusts him. He trusts him enough that he's not paying attention to where they're going.  
  
He'll notice eventually, and then he's not going to be so trusting.  
  
Because, instead of heading deeper into the city, where the police station is, Peter is slowly picking up speed and hitting the highway leading out of town.  
  
He's got it all timed, too. By the time school ends, they'll be hours gone. And by the time John Stilinski notices that Stiles never made it home, they'll have already disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
